


angel

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: patton hasn't seen his best friend (and crush) in years, until one day, when two winged people land in his yard
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Kudos: 11





	angel

Patton grew up around stories of angels, one of the older kids at the orphanage, a boy named Thomas, loved to tell the younger children about them, and when patton was fourteen, and his best friend (and crush) Logan, disappeared, patton kept having dreams were there would be a winged figure, with light behind them making their features indistinguishable, with spoke to him in Logans voice. He remembered Thomas gently teasing him and saying he was a angel in dicuise, with was believable to the other kids. Pattons hair was a dirty blond, and slightly curly and when the sun hit it just right it looked like there was a magical golden glow around his head. His eyes were a pure blue, sparkling when even the faintest bit of light hit them. But the thing most kids took not of was his back. He had birthmarks there that went from his spine to almost his arm, with look distinctly like folded up wings.

Patton was 25 now, he still had dreams of Logan, Logan telling him he loved him, that he wished he could come and confess, that he missed him, but summed it up to his own imagination.

He was very wrong.

He had been in the bookshop he owned, and lived in it was early, and Memorial Day, so the store was closed. He heard the sounds of talking from the back garden, and went out to investigate, there were two young men, looking about the same age as patton, they both had wings, on of them black, the others white, a strange magical glow seemed to surround them. Angels.

The one with black wings was leaned against the big oak tree, his wings spread out, one of them seemed to be bent, the second angel wa knelt by the first, seeming to be attempting to heal his wing, the two hard the door open as patton stepped out,

***************

Patton was knelt next to the first angel, whs name he had learned was virgil, as roman healed his wing with magic, virgil flinched as the bones snapped back into possession

"Th-thanks" Virgil said, stretching his wing out

The three of them sat at Pattons house and talked for a while, they all looked up when they heard the beating of wings.

Patton recognized the man instantly.

Logan.

His wings were pure white, I contrast to his raven black hair, he had on a white hoodie with the NASA logo on it and jeans, speckled across his nose and cheeks were blue freckles witch looked like stars

"Roman. Virgil. What are you doing here? I had a wish to-" Logans eyes fell onto patton "dove..?" He said, using his childhood nickname for him.

"Logan!" Patton threw himself onto the angel, who caught him, wrapping his arms and wings around him as patton cried onto his shoulder "Logan..."

***************

After such, Roma and virgil returned to their home, with patton learned was just down the road, they pretended to be a normal human couple, Logan sat Pattons bed while patton paced around the room

"Ok. What happened?" Logan fluffed and resettled his feathers

"Im not entirely sure, I woke up one morning with virgil and roman standing over me, in the forest, like this" patton tried to think of another question, or rather, choose which one of his millions of questions to voice

"How do you look older? Arnt angels immortal? And how old are roman and virgil? What do you do as a angel?"

Logan took a moment before replaying "we can choose what age we wish to appear as, virgil and roman are The same age as us, and as for what we do- we each have magic and the ability to be invisible. Virgil and roman both work with artists, sudenly getting inspiration for you story? Checking one final time and finding the paint you need before you go to the store? The lead actor getting better just in time for the opening show? Thats them, they take care of artists in the area."

Patton was fascinated "and you?"

"I grant wish's" Logan said, a bit of pride in his voice

"So- why are you here?" Patton asked

"I- I get this feeling whenever theres I wish I can grant, and it leads e to the peRson" he looked to patton "it led me to you" Pattons mouth formed a O

"I don't- have a wish..." patton murmured

"My magic will activate when you make one, whether you realize or not. And don't worry!" He added when he saw a look of fear pass over Pattons face "it won't be something stupid! It has to be something you want more than anything"

They both sat in silence for a few minutes

"Logan?"

"Yes?""

"I- don't know how long you'll be here so- I- I should just tell you..."

"You can tell me anything patton." Logan said "I have something I wish to tell you as well"

They both looked at each other

"Both say it at once?" Patton offered, Logan nodded

"iv been in love with you since we were 12!" They both burst out, as they registered what the other had said, a dark blush spread across both of their cheeks. Logan gently brushed his hand across Pattons cheek, patton turned his face to look at him.

Then Logan leaned in and kissed him.

Pattons eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but as his brain caught up with what was happening he leaned in.

When they leaned away, Logan realized he had subconsciously wrapped wis wings around patton.

********************

Patton opened his eyes, fumbling for his glasses, when he put them on he saw Logan asleep on the carpet, a book next to him. He must have fallen asleep reading. It had been about a week since he had been reunited with his freind, and now, Patton reminded himself, possibly his boyfriend?

"Logie?" Patton said gently shaking his shoulder

"G'mornin dove" Logan said rubbing his eyes

, when he blinks at Patton and sits up, he yelps, his wings puffing up in shock.

"Logie?" Patton knelt down and held his hand out, with Logan clutched "whats wrong?" Logan opened and closed his mouth, failing to make any noise, finally he gives up and just leads patton into the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror.

Soft grey wings were folded against Patton's back

Patton widened his eyes, he touched one, moving it slightly. The feathers where a soft grey and underneath the fluffy feathers Patton could feel powerful muscles tense slightly from his touch, his eyes were like a clear summer sky, bright and full of life.

"*stunned Patton noises*"

Logan's eyes closed in thought, snapping open again after just a second

"Your wish- it's completed" a look of realization passed over Patton's face


End file.
